


Can't Escape

by christinawithav



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, insomnia inspired my muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: He may have left but he can't forget





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Set after the season finale, got insomnia and then got inspired to write. Unbeated so I'm sorry for the errors  
***

For once it was a slow day and there were no new cases to work on, Lucifer was actually enjoying the downtime he and Chloe had had.

Chloe. Of course thrived on activity and could tell she was ready to take on the next challenge, Lucifer truly did care about her and wished she'd take more time for herself and slow down.

The air conditioning was out in the car so Chloe had all the windows down.

"It's hotter than hell," She had complained earlier.

He had grinned his biggest grin, the one that made his dimples show, and made women swoon.

"Actually it isn't detective."

Chloe had rolled her eyes but he saw the tiny grin, he knew he was growing on her and vice versa.

He'd started out working with her to find out why and how she was immune to him and eventually seduce her, but eventually he grew to genuinely respect and care for her.

Even more so after his mother had shown up.

"See you do like me after all."

She truly smiled, she had admitted before she enjoyed working with him.

"Maybe."

"I'll take that."

Just then something caught Chloe's gaze, "Look an ice cream stand, let's go get some."

"All right, detective, although I must admit one of the few times I've ever got some for g rated purposes."

Chloe merely shook her head and they both got their orders, Lucifer choose a chocolate ice cream cone, Chloe got a peanut butter sundae.

They sat on a bench and ate silently, Lucifer knew if any of his top minions in hell or even Maze saw this he'd never live it down.

He finished quickly and he heard Chloe make an exasperated sound, he looked over to see a bit had spilled on the open area of her shirt, slowly trickling down to between her breasts.

Another spot was on her lips but his gaze returned to her chest.

Screwed caution and caring if anyone saw.

Lucifer slowly took a finger and dabbed it into the spill, so close but not actually touching her breasts.

Chloe let out a sharp intake of breath but did nothing to stop him.

Lucifer licked his fingers, "Delicious detective."

"You missed a spot," She whispered breathlessly.

Grinning he leaned over and licked her lip, "You taste beautiful than the sundae."

She nipped his finger and then sucked on it.

Sweet hell his pants felt tight.

He quickly stood her up, "I'm taking you back to Lux right now."

"Lucifer, there's something you need to know."

"What?" He asked, getting impatient.

She leaned closer, "You're not worthy of me."

***  
Lucifer bolted upright in the bed and looked around, a fancy hotel room but it definitely wasn't his.

Everything came back to him, dad's manipulation, Chloe nearly dying, his running away like a coward telling nobody, not even Maze.

If they ever saw each other he knew Maze would definitely be kicking his ass.

It had been six days but felt like longer.

He looked at the redhead who was asleep, he picked her up at a casino last night but she meant nothing.

Leaving hadn't helped him escape his memories or longing.

He was the devil but he was in uncharted waters and had no idea what to do.

And that was the scariest thing of all, that and what Chloe Decker made him feel.

Would she hate him one day if she didn't already?

He knew one thing, he hated both of his parents and Amenadiel.

"Be safe, Chloe," He whispered, "Be safe."

Heaven help him how he missed her.

AN2: Still thinking about the season finale and it's slowly sinking in, how long it is until it returns in May. But at the same time I'm fortunate because I have Shadowhunters and Designated Survivor, which returns in March to keep me occupied.


End file.
